Talk:Interceptor/@comment-2600:1003:B851:6F9C:C06C:BF1B:CB6B:DF5D-20190211010548
Actually do you know how to create a real estol capability and vtoll capability All in one you use a laser tractor beam is specifically you create something called a hollow laser Which is a bunch of laser emitters placed in a circular configuration and you create a tube of light the air inside of the tube is cooler than the air on the outside of the tube because the air on the outside of the tube is heated by the laser beams in the hot air rushes to the cold air pushing the cold air to the bottom as the hot air rises to the top this creates a verbal text that induces lift and when you and when you already have an air frame around the wings an air full when you already have air moving around the ring which is a bunch of laser email nurse placed in a circular configuration and you create a tube of light the air inside of the tube is cooler than the air on the outside of the tube because the air on the outside of the tube is heated by the laser beams in the hot air rushes to the cold air pushing the cold air to the bottom as the hot air rises to the top this creates a vortex that induces lift and when you and when you already have And when you have a high-pressure and low-pressure air current forming around the wing that creates the left you can use the laser tractor beam to change the high and low pressure forces around the wing so think of the laser tractor beam is a bladeless helicopter I don’t know what you’re going to say it’s gonna take too much energy well you see the funny thing is electrons behave funny around graphing I kind of tend to bunch up around graphing and you could use that we can imagine the electrons collects into a cloud around the surface of the graphen and if you create a graphen sandwich you could use that anomaly to store a huge amount of electric power and something called a super capacitor and using this anomaly you can also discharge the electrical current very quickly by causing quantum tunneling and Clinton tunneling is a result of the wave function of the electron existing outside of the barrier and when you have a barrier that small enough more of the electron exists as this wave and crosses through the barrier because of the hexagons being made of only six Adams it would only require a very small kick of electrical energy to force this electron cloud to quantum tunnel through the graphing in the reason why the electrons just don’t want to tunnel in the first place is got precisely everything to do with the surface area of the Graffi and the idea was it if you run the electrons through a graphen sheet that has negative hydrogen ions and the electric current knocks electrons off the hydrogen ions creating electron holes which is a quantum particle that’s an absence of an electron and it has a positive electric field and it follows the electron around and you can depending upon the arrangement of Adams you can trap those holes and when the electron in holes join together the electron hole would become annihilated the electric charge to cancel out and you will get a photon photon and you can you use positive and negative magnetic fields to bend the electrons and holes in different directions until joining them together at the end of the circuit and you could use the negative ions on the other side of the graphing sheet to attract the holes in the neutral carbon would hold the electron holes in place in the posit if electric field of the electron holes would attract the electrons and you can fold the graphing like an origami in this would How the graphing interreacts at the light you could use a graphing itself to conduct the light fiberoptically through a process called radiation pressure we can imagine that that sheet their data cavity in between the graphing sheet is in the nano meter inside it in size and si how the graphing interreacts of the light or you could use a graphing itself to conduct the light fiber optic light through a process called radiation pressure we can imagine that that sheet there a cavity in between the graphen sheet is in the nano meters in Size The same size as the photon itself and this would cost a photon photon to conduct through the sheet because a photon can’t leave the photons bouncing on the sheet you can imagine it this technology the use of electron holes that binds electrons is called quantum dot